Sillhouette Child
by numbuh-14000
Summary: What would happen if Father had a daughter besides the females of the delightful children? What if she had the same powers as Father. Then what woyld happen if she fell in love with numbuh one?
1. Chapter 1 Hope arrives

**In this story Nigel and Father aren't realted and Nigel isn't interested with anyone. i support 1/362 romance but in order for this to work the way i wanted to i had to exclude her. Please forgive me!****  
**

**Silhouette Child**

**Chapter 1**

**Hope arrives **

**On July 13 1998, a child was born. The child was born at home. The father passed back and forth the door. When he heard a baby's cry, he rushed through the door happier than ever. The smile quickly faded. The room was torched, the house nurse dead, the baby was crying, and where his wife once lay was a pile ash with the baby lying in it. He immediately knew what happened. The same thing when he was born. He was afraid this would happen but was still shocked. He looked down at the child. She was a beautiful child. He named her Keena, meaning 'born of fire'. He wasn't sure in what language, but it fit her. Adoption had crossed his mind but he knew he just couldn't. He would not become like his birth parents He promised himself that the day he was told he was adopted. So he picked her up and rocked her to sleep. That day he vowed to keep Keena from the pain he had felt that day. **

**Unlike most children who played outdoors from sunrise to sun set and wore bright vibrant clothes, Keena lived her life in the house and was forced wear all black clothes that covered her face. She was a silhouette. At age six she ventured outside and lost control of her powers. She killed a nine year old and was forever banned to the basement. Keena's father decided to adopt five perfect little children. They were forever known as The Delightful Children from Down the Road. Keena was at first very excited of having five brothers and sisters. She was simply happy that she would finally have a few kids to hang out with. Unfortunately the Delightful Children never quite accepted Keena and avoid her. Now before you start to think that Father avoided his daughter let me tell you that he loved her more than any of her siblings. He tended to her every whim. Keena wasn't given a lot of toys or electronics. She however had an enormous library. Father always felt bad about not allowing his daughter to see the outside world, so he instead gave her the world through her books. She never attended school, but had the I.Q. of a collage graduate by age 6. Father taught her how to read and from there her knowledge grew like wild fire. She experienced life through books. Yet she still yearned for the outside world.**

**When Keena turned 10, Father came down to her room and handed her a present wrapped in bright colors. She tore it open. It was a note book. The title read **_**The Kids Next Door: Observations and Knowledge. **_**She was fascinated.**

"**I think it's time you learn about my arch nemesis" Father was acting very serious.**

"**Thank you Dad!" She hugged him and flopped down on the bed. She tore through the book soaking up the information word by word. You must understand something about Keena. She loved her father very much, but always was stiff with him for keeping from the world. So when Father gave her the book he had unknowingly given her an idea of escape. She was convinced that if she could find this Kids Next Door, she could be saved from the darkness of her basement. So Keena started her research. She learned that the closes sector to her was Sector V. So the first time Sector V broke into her house. She couldn't be kept from screaming. She had to be heard. If they could only know she was there maybe they could rescue her. She banged on the door to upstairs, smashed pots and pans together and did everything she possibly could to be heard. At her first attempt, Father stormed down stairs and threw her into a chamber used to torture KND Operatives if ever captured by Father. He turned the water selection on full blast. It stung her body, like thousands of sharp nails clawing at her skin. But her screaming paid off. On her third attempt someone heard her. That someone was Nigel Uno, Numbuh one and leader of Sector V.**


	2. Chapter 2 captured

Sillhouette Child

**Sillhouette Child**

**Chapter 2**

**Captured!**

** "Wait guys! I thought I heard someone screaming!" Nigel hollered as his team started to retreat. The team stopped and listened. Very faintly they heard what clearly made out as a young girl crying for help. "We've got to rescue her!" Nigel started running toward the cries but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.**

"**Numbuh one! First we gots' to save our own butts'!" Numbuh 5 had a strong grip on his arm. **

"**As KND operatives it's our job to help kids everywhere!" Numbuh one protested.**

"**Yeah but we can't do that if Fatha' captures us too!" Numbuh one didn't say anything. " Numbuh One come on we'll rescue her later!"**

"**Fine! Let's go! We'll come back tomorrow!" Numbuh one was hesitant but went with them.**

** That night at the tree house, Nigel couldn't sleep. He just couldn't leave a helpless kid behind. He tossed and turned trying to fall asleep. After a while he decided it couldn't wait till morning. He would put operation rescue to action that night. **

** He quietly tip-toed through the mansion careful not to make a sound. His tracker showed everyone in the house. **

"**Looks like she's in the basement" He whispered to himself. He searched the whole house but couldn't find a door to the basement. Finally he gave up. It was almost morning and Father would be waking up soon. Nigel turned around and started on his way out of the mansion. He didn't realize that Father was waiting around the corner, stalking his prey.**

"**Numbuh one, what an ****UN****-pleasant surprise!" Nigel froze. "Now what could you be doing in MY HOUSE!" Father began to blaze, fire covering his entire body. Nigel couldn't speak he was too frightened. 'Why hadn't he listened to Numbuh 5!' Nigel thought.**

"**No matter. I've been planning to capture you but I was worried your friends would get in the way. But now you've come straight to me and that won't be a problem, now will it?" Father threw a fire ball at the boy knocking him out. "Know Keena will have a dummy for target practice! Ha!" **


	3. Chapter 3 A Hero Emerges

here's the third chapter! enjoy!

**Silhouette Child**

**Chapter 3**

**A hero emerges**

**"Ugh! My head! Where am I?" Nigel looked around still half asleep. **

"**You're in Father's basement, he captured you when you snuck in" a small voice came out of the darkness. **

"**Who is this? Show yourself!" he got up and tried to find the source of the voice.**

"**My name's Keena. I'm….." She wasn't sure weather to tell him about her father or not. "I was captured by Father a long time ago"**

"**Where are you?" he wasn't sure if he trusted the voice yet.**

"**I'm behind the mirror; it allows Father to observe his captives"**

"**So how come your behind it?" he walked over to the mirror and stared hard at it through his sunglasses.**

"**Well ya' see…. I'm kind of afraid you won't help me if you see me right away"**

"**Help you with wh…." Then it hit him, "Are you the one you I heard screaming the other day?"**

"**Yeah that's me!"**

"**So… do you know the way outta here?" he knew the answer but didn't know what else to say.**

"**Now why would I call for help if I knew that?" she started giggling.**

"**True!" he felt like an idiot, "Why don't you come out? I promise to still help you no matter what"**

"**First tell me your name" he began to say his numbuh but she interrupted him, "No, no, no, not you're numbuh, your name"**

"**Why should I tell you that, what if this is a trap?" he wasn't going to take any chances.**

"**Ok fine! What's your numbuh?" **

"**Numbuh one"**

"**Ok Numbuh one, so what's your plan to get us out of here?" **

"**I…. have one yet" he sighed. "Come out here and maybe we can come up with something"**

"**Ok just a sec." after a few seconds a door opened and a girl dressed in a black suit similar to Father's walked appeared in the doorway. "Father makes me wear this" this wasn't completely a lie. Father didn't buy anything else for his daughter to wear but she also had some other clothes she choose not to wear.**

"**Oh well, it sort of works for you" he said as Keena unlocked the door to his cell.**

"**Thanks, I guess" she looked down at her shoes. The two stared at the ground in an awkward silence that seemed to last forever. Finally Numbuh one broke the silence.**

"**Why is there a bed in here?" He pointed to her bed. **

"**Oh….well since I've been here so long Father gave me one that one of the Delightful Children had grown out of." She didn't like lying but she had to. What would he do if he found out about her father? Again there was an awkward silence and again Numbuh one broke it.**

"**What's that over there?" He pointed to a small opening in the wall. They both walked over to it.**

"**I think it's a dumbwaiter" He looked confused, "It's like a little elevator that servants would use to send food and other stuff up to bedrooms. I think this one goes to my father's room" She realized that she gave up part of her secret. And tried to fix it. "I mean Father's room, I've been here so long I've grown into calling him my dad, I'm not sure why but I hate the habit of it," Numbuh one seemed to buy it.**

"**Do you think it would support our weight?" he asked.**

"**Maybe but it would be really dangerous for us to go one at a time, Father could catch one us while the other was coming up, it's a long way up, I've tried it before but I was caught"**

"**Well then let's see if we both fit" he crawled in first and wrapped his arms around his knees. "Come on!"**

"**What if it breaks?"**

"**I just wanna test it. If it breaks we're in the basement and it breaks we won't fall very far" **

"**Ok, if you say so" She climbed in and pulled her knees to her chest. "The on buttons by your knee" he pressed it and the dumbwaiter began to move up. "Ow! I'm being smooshed" **

"**Yeah me too!" he wrapped his arm around her. **

"**What are you doing?!" She acted angry but on the inside was very happy.**

"**Trying to make room for us to breath, if my arm's around you, there's more room!" he seemed mad too.**

"**Oh" she tired to wrap her arm around his shoulders but it was stuck. She began to blush. After a few minutes of silence, they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "Push the off button Father's coming!" he quickly did and the dumbwaiter began its slow decent.**

"**Oh no! He's gonna get there before we do! Can't this thing go any faster?!" he tried pressing the off button again but nothing happen.**

"**No but if we can distract Father it won't matter" she took a cell phone out of her pocket and began to dial.**

"**You have a cell phone?!" he acted stunned.**

"**No it's Father's, I swiped it from him when he locked you up" She finished dialing and put the speaker to her ear. "Hello, is this where the Delightful Children live?"**

"**Yes, who is this?" Father spoke into the phone.**

"**This is their teacher, Ms. Thompson. I wanted to tell you that your children were supposed to be in detention on Friday afternoon, but they never showed up."**

"**WHAT!" From the sound of Father's voice he had burst into flames.**

"**Yes, and… hello?" the line went dead, but they could here Father running up to the Delightful children's room and the Children wailing as he gave them a spanking. The dumbwaiter reached the basement and Numbuh one and Keena rushed out. Nigel ran into his cell and Keena quickly locked it again. She then rushed into her bed and pretended to sleep. Father walked in. **

"**Keena, sorry to wake you but I wanted to know hwta you wanted for dinner" He asked sending Numbuh one a suspicious look.**

"**A meatball sandwich is good with me" she gave Numbuh one a nervous smile. "Can you bring me a plastic knife? Meatball sandwiches are easier to eat when you cut them in half"**

"**Ok sweetie, be back in a jiff" he then walked out of the room. After awhile Keena once again opened Numbuh one's cell.**

"**Gee I never knew Father could be so nice!" Numbuh one looked suspicious. "why'd he call you 'sweetie'?"**

"**He kind of treats me like his daughter sometimes, I'm not sure why" She rubbed the back of her neck.**

"**Ok whatever" he didn't ask any more questions about Father after that. After a while Father came back but luckly Numbuh one was in his cell.**

"**Thanks dad" She took the plate of food.**

"**You're welcome, now eat up and get to bed it's almost nine" he said giving her a kiss on the fore head.**

"**Dad! Not in front of a boy!" she quickly wiped her forehead and sent Father away.**

"**Ok yesh! Goodnight!" he said being pushed out of the room.**

"**Goodnight!" she yelled after him and then shut the door.**

"**He really does think of you as his daughter!" Numbuh one was shocked.**

"**Yeah sort of" She said handing him half of the meatball sandwich.**

"**Thanks meatball sandwiches are my favorite!" he said accepting the sandwich.**

"**Really! Me too!" she said sitting down.**

"**Cool! Well we probably should go to bed" he said lying down on the small cot in his cell.**

"**Yeah we should. Be right back." She fished her sandwich and rushed out of the room. After awhile she came back in some pjs and was carrying a blanket. Her hair was down and her face was showing. She handed numbuh one the blanket and went to bed. "Goodnight"**

"**Goodnight" he said admiring her. He had to admit she was beautiful and wished she would never have to cover her beautiful face again. "Hey Keena?"**

"**Yeah?" **

"**My real name is Nigel. I just thought I'd tell you in case were here for awhile"**

"**Ok, goodnight… Nigel"**

"**Goodnight Keena"**

I think there falling in love don't you! please review!


	4. Chapter 4 Hey Jude

wally is sort of out of charater but ya know what? it's cute and i like it.

**Silhouette Child**

**Chapter 4**

**Back at the tree house Sector V was on full alert. They were all looking for Numbuh one. "Numbuh one! Where are ya' mate?" Numbuh four was looking in the control room.**

"**Numbuh one! I said you win! Where are you?" Numbuh three had thought they were playing hiding go seek but was getting worried.**

"**Numbuh one! This stopped being funny three hours ago! Where are you?" Numbuh two was tired and had just about given up. He ran into his room and grabbed the code module and hooked it up to the tracker in the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. He was going to go on a search party with Numbuh five before reporting Numbuh one's disappearance to global command. Numbuh five entered the S.C.A.M.P.E.R and took a seat. She had a pretty good idea where Numbuh one was by now. **

"**Numbuh two, take us over to Father's house and scan the place top to bottom. Numbuhs Three and four" they had entered the vehicle as well, Numbuh four tossed Numbuhs two and five S.C.A.M.P.P. guns which they caught and packed them into their backpacks. "I want you to stay here and guard the tree house. I don't want it to be completely unprotected just in case this is a trap. We'll come get you if we find anything. Kids Next Door move out!" Numbuhs three and four exited the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. In a few seconds Numbuhs two and five were out of sight and Numbuhs three and four were alone together. Numbuh four immediately started to play video games knowing there was nothing else he could do for his leader but wait and protect the tree house and… Kuki. He suddenly realized they were finally alone with her. Sure they had been on missions together, but that didn't count. On missions he was her teammate and had to keep focus. Although sometimes his love for her came out during missions manly when she was in danger and when other boys were around her. Yes, he had to admit that he was hopelessly in love with her. He wasn't quite sure why though. They didn't really have much in common. She liked rainbow monkeys, almost always had a cheery attitude, and did pretty well in school. He on the other hand liked wrestling, almost constantly had angry outbursts, and had terrible grades in most every class. They constantly had fights and he made her start to sob almost every time. But he always seemed to come crawling back to her. Why he did he'd never know but he knew he'd never be able to stay away from her. He sighed to himself, accepting that he never would be able to stop loving her. "I've got to tell her" he whispered to himself. He took a deep breath and got up to face her, she wasn't there. "Where'd she go?" he began to say but then he heard someone singing, an angel maybe. He crept down the hallway toward the beautiful melody. **

_**Hey, Jude, don't make it bad**_

_**Take a sad song and make it better**_

_**Remember to let her into your heart**_

_**Then you can start to make it better **_

**He walked to Kuki's room and stopped. It was her. The door was wide open and he quietly walked in. She was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling, so she didn't notice him come in. **

_**Hey, Jude, don't be afraid**_

_**You were made to go out and get her**_

_**The minute you let her under your skin**_

_**Then you begin to make it better. **_

**He leaned against the wood of the door listening to the beautiful melody, sung by the beautiful girl. It made him feel at ease, not having a care in the world he took a deep sigh. Suddenly the song stopped. He turned his head in her direction. She must have seen him. She was sitting on the bed staring at him. She had been crying. He started singing. continuing the song. As he sung he walked over to her and put his arm around her. **

_**And any time you feel the pain, hey, Jude, refrain**_

_**Don't carry the world upon your shoulders**_

_**Well don't you know that it's a fool who plays it cool**_

_**By making his world a little colder.**_

**Wally turned and wiped here tears. He still continued singing but didn't let go. He stayed with her, singing to her , trying to get her to calm down. She was crying into his chest, gasping for breaths between sobs. He turned his head down and kissed her on the top of her head, but he never stopped singing because he would never stop caring for her.**

_**Hey, Jude, don't make it bad**_

_**Take a sad song and make it better**_

_**Remember to let her into your heart**_

_**Then you can start to make it better **_

**He ran his hands up and down her back, calming her down. She joined in and in a few seconds they were both singing the harmonious melody. The voices intertwined like the threads in a hand made quilt. She grasped his hand and lean her head on his chest, she kept singing her heart out with him, and for once nothing could touch them. The rest of the world seemed to melt away leaving only the two of them and the song. She closed her eyes and listened to the perfect rhythm of his heart.**

_**Hey, Jude, don't be afraid**_

_**You were made to go out and get her**_

_**The minute you let her under your skin**_

_**Then you begin to make it better. **_

**The perfect harmony began to make Kuki drowsy, and in a few minutes she had began to fall asleep. It was already about nine o' clock which was around the time she usually went to bed. Wally picked the sleeping angel and place her in bed. He pulled the covers up and over her as he finished the song.**

_**And any time you feel the pain, hey, Jude, refrain**_

_**Don't carry the world upon your shoulders**_

_**Well don't you know that its a fool who plays it cool**_

_**By making his world a little colder….**_

**His voice drifted off and the song ended. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. Then he started to turn to leave when he felt a small hand on check. He stared back down at her. There faces getting closer and closer until there noses were touching he turned his head and their lips locked together. The moment both of them had dreamed and waited for since the day they met. The soft kiss lasted a few 10 minutes until they pulled apart. "Goodnight," he whispered in her ear and walked away. **

"**Um... Wally?" Kuki spoke.**

"**Yeah?" he called over his shoulder. **

"**Do you mind if I call you Jude sometimes?"**

"**Of coarse not, as long as I can call you… my girlfriend, most of the time" He turned around. Kuki immediately jumped up and ran to him giving him a kiss shorter than the other but just as sweet. **

"**You've got a deal!" she said kissing him again. He kissed her back.**

"**Well, it looks like you two had fun!" Numbuh five said trying to keep Numbuh two from laughing by punching his arm.**

"**Hey what was that for?" she punched him again.**


	5. Chapter 5 Just a Scratch

**Silhouette Child **

**Chapter 5**

**The next day Keena and Nigel began to plan their escape. Keena found the blueprints of the house in an old book under the stairs. They figured that the best time to go was on a Friday. Father was out for the night, and the delightful children were in there room doing homework from about 4:00 to 5:00. They would travel up the dumb waiter and into Father's room. Then they would sneak through the hall way to the delightful children's room around 4:30. According to Keena they took a snack break around then. Once in their room they would take another dumbwaiter to the kitchen. And wait inside the dumbwaiter until the delightful children went back to their room. From there it was a clear shot to the front door. The only problem would be if the second dumbwaiter was in the kitchen. Then they would have to run to down there flights of stairs to the door, which could run them into the Delightful Children. Today was a Friday and they decided to try their plan that night.**

**Back at the tree house, Sector V was getting ready for the rescue. They were equipped with mustard guns, gumball guns, pepper guns, and a few tubes of Numbuh two's new, 'I can't believe it's not booger'. **

"**EWW! Why do we have to bring this! It's all sticky and gross!" Numbuh three was refusing to use the green glop Numbuh two called ingenious work. **

"**Because it's great for shooting out of mustard guns! Plus," He squeezed some of the goop onto his finger and popped it into his mouth, "It's good!"**

"**Ugh! Gross!" Numbuh three began to turn slightly green.**

"**Uh guys? It doesn't work to well in the mustard guns" Numbuh four came around the corner holding a blown up mustard gun and greenish soot all over his bewildered face.**

"**Uh… I can fix that!" Numbuh two started towards his teammate.**

"**No! Numbuh two, Numbuh five told ya' before, we're not gonna use that junk anymore. Last time we used it, it took Numbuh five two showers and a haircut to get it out of her hair! Now go put it back into your room and let's go!" Numbuh five took a look at Numbuh four. "Uh… Numbuh four go get another mustard gun and wiped that stuff off your face. We'll wait for you here" Numbuh four rushed off to the bathroom and in about 30 minutes came back with a new mustard gun, but the dust was still slightly visible on his face. Numbuh three giggled.**

"**Jude your face is all green! You look like my happy St. Patrick 's Day rainbow monkey!" She gave him one of her death hugs.**

"**Jude?" Numbuh five raised an eyebrow.**

"**Long….. gasp!… story" he said between gasps for breath. **

"**Ok then, let's go!" The team headed toward the cool bus and flew off towards Father's mansion. **

**"Look Nigel," Keena and Nigel were in the dumbwaiter, his around her and she was blushing three shades of red. "If we don't get out of this I just wanna give you something,"**

"**Don't worry we'll be fine" He gave her a soft smile.**

"**But if we don't, I want to give you this" She leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He began blushing bright red.**

"**Thanks I want to give you something too" He leaned in and gave her a full on the mouth kiss. She was surprised at first but within seconds closed her eyes and kissed him back. He moved his hand to her back. She softly rubbed the back of his smooth, bald head. **

"**KEENA!" It was Father. They had reached Father's room and apparently he was home. "Keena what are you doing! No daughter of mine is aloud to kiss my rival!"**

"**Daughter! I thought you said Father captured you when you were a little kid!" Nigel looked at her in shock. Why hadn't she told him?**

"**Well… I uh.. I thought that you wouldn't help me if you knew the truth" Keena was on the bridge of tears. Why had she put off telling him for so long? She felt terrible.**

"**Keena you're going into the Delightfulization chamber for this!" Father grabbed his daughter and headed out of the room. Nigel started to run after them, but suddenly something fell down on his head and everything went dark.**


	6. Chapter 6 Individuality lost

Silhouette Child

Silhouette Child

Chapter 6

Individuality lost

Father grabbed Keena and ran. "I've tried to give you your individuality but you've given me no choice but to have you join you're siblings." Keena struggled to get free but Father's grasp was too strong for her. He opened the door to the lab and pulled her through it.

"Nigel! Help!" Keena yelled as she was dragged into the lab. Nigel was already running towards them. He had no weapons, no way of contacting his team and barley any plan. But he couldn't let her be delightfultized. Not what they had been through together. He ran to the lab door and pulled on it. Locked. At that moment something burst through the wall covering the hallway with debris. It was Sector V. They were there to rescue him.

"Come on numbuh one let's go!" Numbuh Five tried to pull Numbuh one off of the door handle.

"No, not without Keena!" He shook her off him and continued to pull on the handle.

"Who?" They all said in unison.

"She's been trapped here her entire life and I'm not about to abandon her here to be delightfulitized"

"OOO! I think nigey's in love!" Numbuh two teased.

"Would you shut up and help me get this blasted door open?" He was going to slap numbuh two in the head but he simply didn't have time.

"Ok ok, I was just having a little fun. Yeash!" He pulled out a laser and blasted the door open. "There happy?"

"Yeah, now come on let's go!" Numbuh one ran through the door into the lab, his teammates by his side. But they were to late. Keena was in the machine and Father was seconds from throwing the switch. A blast of light ensured that Keena's fate was sealed.

"No! Keena!" Nigel darted towards the machine and opened it. Her black clothes had turned to a white and blue sailor dress, and her hair was drawn up with a bow. Although he couldn't admit it, Nigel knew that Keena was gone. He wanted to kill Father. Keena never had seen the outdoors and now the real her never would. The girl he held in his hands was no longer Keena; she was merely a puppet for Father. Nigel knew he would have to quit the cake retrieval mission. He couldn't stand the thought of any harm coming to Keena, at least not because of him. He felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Numbuh five.

"Come on Nigel, there's nothing we can do for her now" She could see he was hurting inside.

"But what if the scientist can do something? Please, I have to know I did everything I could." Nigel was on the bridge of tears.

"Fine we'll come get her tomorrow, it's too dangerous with Father in the room" Nigel didn't move. "Nigel we'll come back I promise." She gave him a reassuring smile. Nigel turned to Keena and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and left. "I promise Keena, you'll feel the sun on you're face someday" The team left. It was late and everyone fell asleep almost immediately. Everyone except Nigel except that is.


	7. Chapter 7 A Brother's Love

Silhouette Child

**Silhouette Child**

**Chapter 7**

**A brother's Love**

**"But Father!" the delightful children whined.**

"**No buts! You are going to start treating your sister with respect! She's one of you now, and she's going to help you defeat the Kids Next Door whether you like it or not!" Father was furious.**

"**But she hurt Lenny!"**

"**The only reason Lenny got hurt is because you wouldn't stop picking on her! I've told you before, she sensitive."**

"**Fine! We'll take her in. But don't think we'll be happy about it." They paused. "Have you told her about us yet? You know how we're..."**

" **No I haven't yet. But don't worry, I will."**

"**You will what?" Keena walked in. She had been having breakfast on the tersest and started to get lonely. After her the accident she couldn't remember anything, and things between her and her family had been kind of awkward. She couldn't put her finger on it but something was missing. Maybe it was just all the silence in the house lately.**

"**Oh nothing. Just about daddy's work. How are you feeling sweetie? You had quite a spill there" Father stammering a bit. **

"**Ok then. I'm going to go say hi to Lenny. I hope he's not to mad at me" she said as she sauntered off to her brother's room. She came to the door and rapped three times on the doorframe. "Lenny? Can I come in? It's Keena" She stuck her head into the room.**

"**Yeah, have a seat" His head was wrapped in bandages, and it was hard for Keena to hold back tears. **

'**How could I do such a thing?' she thought to herself. "So, how are you feeling?" She was slightly afraid of the answer.**

"**Fine I guess. My head hurts but that's about it. The doctor says I'm lucky. My helmet took most of the blow. It's over there on my desk." He pointed over to the half melted helmet over on the desk. It barely even resembled a helmet anymore. They both began to laugh at it.**

"**I'm really sorry Lenny. I don't what came over me" She stopped laughing. The tears in her eyes were quietly rolling down her cheeks. **

"**It's alright, don't cry. I'm fine really. The doctor says I can take the bandages off today. Don't cry." He leaned over and wiped her tears away. "Keena, tell me something. Did Father tell you that you had an accident that made you lose your memory?"**

"**Yeah, how did you know?"**

"**He told me the same thing a few years ago. Keena you didn't have an accident. Father delightfulitized you!" Keena looked stunned.**

"**Is there anyway to reverse the process?"**

"**Not without the proper technology"**

"**Keena, Lenny, come down stairs! NOW! I've got a SURPRISE for you!" Father's voice rang up to them.**

"**Coming Father!" Keena yelled back and rushed out of the room. Lenny followed behind her. When they both got downstairs Father and the other Delightful Children were waiting for them in the living room. "Keena, you've been practicing right?" Father asked.**

"**Yes of coarse Father" Keena chimed.**

"**Perfect! I have a test for you. I need you to destroy Numbuh one! I caught him lurking around the house with his little friends, and you know how I hate trespassers"**

"**We're is he?" She was a little shaky about practicing on a living person. **

"**Delightful children! Bring in Numbuh one!" The delight Children dragged in a bald boy wearing a broken pairs of sunglasses, red shirt, grey pants and was tied up with rope. A piece of duct tape was over his mouth. The delightful children threw him to the ground in front of her. She stared down at him. 'Why does he seem so familiar?' She thought to herself.**

"**What are you waiting for? Kill him!" Father was itching to get it over with.**

"**But, it's not really fair. I mean he's all tied up! How is that a fight? **

**It's murder" she felt pity for the boy. She could at least give him a fighting chance.**

"**Oh I guess your right. Just try not to make a mess, OK?" Father said. Keena began to untie the boy's ropes. She felt a warm feeling run through her body when she touched him. Why was this? She didn't even know the boy. After untying him she removed the tape from his mouth and he immediately started talking.**

"**Keena! You still remember me? Great! Now come on let's get out of here!" The boy said. Keena was confused.**

"**How do you know my name" She looked at him like he was a ghost or something.**

"**Keena, it's me, Nigel! Please tell me you remember?" She looked at him with a plank expression on her face. "Keena, come on try! I was going to help you get out of here, remember?"**

"**The only thing I remember is that Father told me to destroy you!" She flung a flame at him. He jumped back missing the fire by inches.**

"**Keena I won't fight you!" He threw his weapons to the side.**

"**Great! An easy target!" She threw another fireball at him. He jumped out of the way. At this point they were running threw the hallways. Nigel turned a corner and grabbed Keena as she came around the corner. He clamped his hand over her mouth.**

"**Listen to me! I'm here to help you! You have been trapped in this house ever since you were born! Don't you want to go outside and be free?" He turned her around to face him. "Keena, we kissed." At that point the rest of Sector V came running around the corner. **

"**Numbuh one, is this her? Great! Now let's go, this place gives Numbuh Five the creeps!" they all started to run off but Keena wouldn't go.**

"**Keena come on!" Nigel said.**

"**Why would I go with you? I don't even know you!" Keena jerked her hand away.**

"**Here let meh refresh yer memory!" Numbuh four said forming his hand into a fist.**

"**Numbuh four stop! That's not going to do anything!" Numbuh one said grabbing Numbuh four's fist. Then all of a sudden Lenny came running around the corner. **

"**Keena! Hurry up! Father's coming!" Lenny said.**

"**Keena come on. It's now or never." Nigel extended his hand out. Keena hesitated.**

"**Go with them Keena. They can help you." He gave his sister a hug.**

"**Come with me Lenny! They can help you to!" Keena said holding on to her brother. "It's to late for me Keena. After 48 hours the delifulization process become permanent. Goodbye Keena" They both hugged one more time and then sector V and Keena rushed off. **

"**Keena are you done yet? I have a lunch meeting at 12" Father looked around. " Where's Keena?"**

"**They killed her and took the body. I tried to catch up to them but… but…" Lenny pretended to cry, but on the inside he really was crying.**


	8. Chapter 8 Keena's Teacher

Silhouette Child

**Silhouette Child**

**Chapter 8**

**Keena's Teacher**

**Nigel waited outside of the lab. The KND scientists were trying to come up with away to reverse the delightfulization process. Nigel paisd back and forth, in a matter of minutes the floor would begin to be trudged away. **

"**Numbuh one calm down. Our scientists are the best there is, nothing will go wrong." Numbuh two was tired of Numbuh one being so irritated. **

"**I just miss the old Keena that's all. I'll be fine once they've found a cure," Numbuh one sat down and started working on paperwork, but he couldn't stay focused. He was too worried about her to work. What if something went wrong? Or what if there was no cure? No he couldn't think that now. She was going to be fine. Like Numbuh two said, our scientists are the best there is, everything would be fine. **

**Numbuh 36.5 (a highly recommended scientist) walked out of the lab with a frustrated look on his face. **

"**Is she gonna be alright Numbuh 36.5?" Numbuh one was asking him questions before the scientist barely had gotten out of the lab. **

"**It's a mixed bag." He hesitated. "On one hand she'll get her memory back. On the other hand we haven't been able to jog it back yet. And to make things worse… she's unconscious." Nigel pushed him out of the way. He entered the lab to see that someone was about to splash water on her face to wake her up. **

"**Are you crazy?!" He ran up to them. "That will only make it worse! Just wait for her to wake up!" They put the bucket down and left the room. Nigel waited till they were gone and then went over to sit by her. He sat down on the side of her bed and held her hand. It felt as if he was holding a small bird. Fragile but beautiful. "Why did I leave her there. I could have done something, I could have… I could have…" Numbuh one began to sob quietly. **

"**There was nothing you could have done Numbuh one. The door was locked and you didn't have any weapons. You tried your best. Deep down, she knows that." Numbuh Five had come in. **

"**Yea' mate. Ya' did all ya' could dew. We al' did" Numbuh four patted him on the back. **

"**Numbuh one! Don't be sad. She's just sleeping, like my goldfish that one time!" Numbuh three cheered happily. Numbuh one put his head in his hands. Numbuh five nudged her. "What? Oh… I mean… she'll be fine!"**

"**And the scientist say that it'll be easy to jog her memory. What was the last thing you two did together before she was deligtfultized?" Nigel thought for a moment. The last thing they did together was… they kissed. He couldn't tell his team that though. He'd never hear the end of it. Especially from Numbuh 2 and 4. The last thing he needed was them making kissy faces and singing that stupid song (Keena and Nigel, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G), whenever he and Keena were together. He would have to make something up and then when they got alone together then he would try the kiss. **

"**I don't remember," he said flatly. His team looked at him. Numbuh one had never forgotten anything since he first became their sector leader. None of them believed him but none of them said anything. He was depressed and they didn't want to make it worse. **

"**If you want you can take her home now. She might recover better in her own room." A doctor came into the lab. Nigel was worried. He couldn't take her home, because she could be deligtfultized again. **

"**Um… I'm not sure where she lives but… um… I think her parents are out of town," Nigel stammered. **

"**Yay! She can stay with us!" Numbuh Three cheered. **

"**I'll go get a wheelchair," Numbuh Five said running off. **

**Once they got to the tree house Keena woke up. **

"**Where am I?" she said looking around. **

"**My place" Keena jumped. Nigel was sitting by her bed. "Sorry I scared you. We took you here after going to moon base. Don't you remember?"**

"**No" she said plainly. "Who are you?" Nigel hoped she wouldn't see the tears building up in his eyes. **

"**I'm Nigel. My team and I rescued you after Father…"**

"**How do you know my dad?" She interrupted him. **

"**I was captured by him a few days ago, and…" He stopped. He didn't think that it would be a good idea to tell her that he and his team had been fighting with her family for more than 3 years. "That's all. We rescued you after you were deligtfultized." Keena nodded. She remembered that. Lenny had told her that. They remained silent for a moment that felt like an eternity. Finally Keena spoke.**

"**So how'd you know I was in danger?" She asked. **

"**We were together when Father took you to the delightfulization chamber. I was captured and you let me out of my cell. We were good friends before" Nigel looked down at his feet. "Maybe more than friends" he didn't look her in the eye. 'Damn! Why did I say that? She'll never like me now!' He thought to himself. Finally Keena spoke. **

"**I wish I could remember." She paused for a while. "Thanks for letting me stay at your house until I get my memory back."**

"**You know… you can stay here after you get your memory back. Before you-know-what, we were planning to escape. And you were going to be part of my team." Nigel looked up at her in an excited way. Keena didn't look excited. In fact she looked rather frightened. "That is if you want to be on the team."**

"**I'll think about it, but for now why don't we work on getting my memory back" Keena looked hopefully at him. Nigel swallowed. This meant he would have to kiss her. Although he rather liked this idea he was sure Keena wouldn't. To her, he was a complete stranger. 'What do I do?' he thought.**

"**So… what are we gonna do?"**

"**Well the doctor said to do what we did the last time we were together"**

"**And what was that?" Nigel began to blush. Should he dare to say it? "Come on spit it out"**

"**We kissed****" Nigel said under his breath.**

"**What? I couldn't hear you"**

"**We kissed****"**

"**Still can't hear you! Whatever it is I can handle it."**

"**We kissed!" Nigel shouted. 'Shit! She probably thinks I'm a freak!' They both began to blush five shades of red.**

"**Uh… I don't think that… I… that is…" Keena felt her face growing hotter by the second.**

"**You got a point there" Nigel joked. They both burst into laughter.**

"**Um… Nigel is it?" Nigel nodded holding back tears. "I really would like to get to know you before we… uh… you know" Keena was still blushing at the thought.**

"**Kiss?" Nigel lowered his sunglasses to look at her. His smile was simply enchanting. **

"**Yeah that" Keena managed to get out. The truth was that she thought Nigel was very handsome, but she wasn't ready to kiss a boy she just met. Plus if Father had captured him and wanted him dead, it was probably for good reason. She decided to get to know him a little better before she did anything drastic. They remained quiet for a while. Nigel looked into her eyes over the rim of his sunglasses. This look hypnotized her. They grew closer and closer. Keena knew she was wrong for wanting to kiss a guy she just met but she couldn't help it. It was like she was being pulled in by an invisible force and she was just letting it pull her towards him. And some how it felt familiar. Nigel removed his sunglasses. Just as they were inches to away from their lips touching, a knock on the door broke the trance slightly.**

"**I'm busy!" Nigel yelled through the door. He turned back to Keena and whispered. "Now where were we?" Nigel leaned in again.**

"**Numbuh One help!" Someone screamed. Nigel got up and dashed out the door immediately. His team came first. He pushed his sunglasses on again. When he got to where the scream had come from, Cree was fighting Numbuh Five. **

"**Where is she? Tell me now!" Cree shouted.**

"**What are you talking about?" Numbuh Five asked kicking her sister in the stomach. **

"**Keena! Where is she?" Cree had refused to believe Father when he had told her Keena was dead.**

"**What do you want with Keena?" Numbuh one stood very calmly in the doorway. Cree ran towards Numbuh one, her fists ready to punch. Numbuh one simply snapped his fingers and a cage fell down trapping Cree. "Teenagers are so predictable" Numbuh One sneered at her. "Now, why don't you answer my question? What do you want with Keena?" **

"**Cree! What are you doing here?" Keena had followed Numbuh one to the scene.**

"**You know each other?" Numbuh one asked raising his eyebrow.**

"**Yeah. She's my…"**

"**I'm her combat instructor." Cree interrupted.**


	9. Chapter 9 A Kiss to finally Remember

Silhouette Child

**Silhouette Child**

**Chapter 9**

**A Kiss to (finally) Remember**

**Sector V was stunned. Numbuh Five started to recall Cree talking about a secret weapon Father was going to use to destroy the Kids Next Door forever. She had been telling her friend about how she was going to train it. **

"**You're Father's secret weapon! Numbuh Five ran K.E.E.N.A. through the super cool naminator eleventy hundred times! It didn't make any sense. Now Numbuh Five understands. Keena didn't stand for something, it was a name!" She turned to Numbuh One. "You're a genius! We can keep her here and Father will have lost his most destructive weapon ever!" She looked Keena over. She didn't look dangerous. Sure Cree had trained her, but Numbuh Five had beat Cree millions of times. "What makes you Father's Secret weapon anyway? You don't look dangerous" Keena was about to speak but Cree interrupted her.**

"**Man you guys are really stupid aren't you! What's the only thing more destructive than Father? One of his own flesh and blood! Keena is the sixth Delightful Child! She has all of Father's Power and now because of me, she also knows how to fight. You don't stand a chance!" Cree began to laugh. "Keena! Attack scenario V!" Keena Grabbed Numbuh One from behind and held him up in front of her.**

"**Don't move or I'll BBQ your leader!" Her hand was surrounded by fire. Numbuh one knew he could get free easily, but he couldn't bring himself to hurt her. 'maybe I won't have to' he thought to himself. He wrenched himself out of her hand, but she grabbed him and faced him with a firm grip on his arm, just as he had predicted. They were inches away from each other. The flame surrounding her hand came near him and he knew it was now or never. He grabbed her with one hand on each cheek and kissed her. At first Keena tried to pull away, but suddenly she felt as if all of her memories were flooding back. The fire surrounding her hand fizzled out and she put both hands on his neck. He let go of her face and rested his hands on her back.**

"**What the crud is going on?!" Numbuh Four shouted. Keena and Nigel pulled apart and both blushed. Nigel looked at Keena with a questioning look on his face.**

"**Well? Did it work?"**

"**N-Nigel? W-where am I?" she looked around.**

"**You're free, our plan worked." He didn't bother telling her what Father had done, it didn't matter now. She was free of Father's clutches and that was all that mattered.**


	10. Chapter 10 A Close Call

**Silhouette Child**

**Chapter Ten**

**A Close Call**

**Keena smiled, hugging Nigel, "Thank you" she said, laying her head on his shoulder. Nigel smiled too, **

"**I promised". Numbuh Two and Four burst into laughter, **

"_**I promised.**_** How sweet!" they teased, making kissy faces. Nigel turned to them, his hand on Keena's waist, **

"**Shut up. I'm lucky to **_**have**_** a girlfriend. You two couldn't get a date if you were the only guys on the planet." Numbuh Three laughed, **

"**Should we tell 'em Jude?" she asked, smiling. Numbuh Four shook his head vigorously,**

"**No way!" Numbuh Three's lip wobbled, on the verge of tears. Numbuh Four's eyes got wide, **

"**Okay fine!" He shouted, trying to keep her from crying. Numbuh Three smiled, **

"**Yay!" She cheered, quickly getting over it like she always did. Numbuh Four took a deep breath, **

"**Kuki and I are………****dating****" He whispered the last part, quietly. Nigel snorted, and looked at Numbuh Two, **

"**Guess you're the odd one out huh, Numbuh Two" he joked. Numbuh Two looked nervously at Numbuh Five. She wasn't looking at him and his heart sank a little, Maybe she doesn't like me He thought sadly.**

**A month passed and The Delightful Children's birthday grew closer and closer. Nigel was worried about Keena. He wasn't sure if she would be able to fight against her own siblings. Keena shrugged it off, **

"**They deserve all they're gonna' get" she said one day, eating a bowl of rainbow munchies. Nigel let it go, but he still was hesitant on letting her go on the cake retrieval mission. In less than a week the day had come. Nigel bit his nails as they loaded the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. Keena grabbed a mustard gun and attached it to her belt. Nigel didn't object to her coming but he couldn't stop obsessing about her, **

"**Remember, leave Father to me if it comes to that" Nigel warned.**

"**I think I can handle my own father" Keena told him. **

"**I don't want you getting hurt," he said.**

"**If I help you, it will be easier for the rest of the team to get the cake" she explained.**

"**But-" **

"**You don't have to do this alone Nigel" she interrupted him, "I'm part of your team now. I want to help you," she said, smiling. Nigel sighed and agreed. They filed into the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. Numbuh one took his seat at the head and began giving orders. Numbuh Two jumped into his seat as the pilot, Numbuh Five next to him, turning dials and knobs. Numbuh Four manned the lasers and Numbuh Three sat in the back, dancing around to the radio. Keena, now Numbuh 14000, looked around, not knowing what to do. After a few minutes they landed. The team gathered around Numbuh One for orders, **

"**Numbuh three and four, I want you to circle around the building, let us know exactly where the party is taking place. When you find it, contact me I'll let you know when to go in. Numbuh Two and Five, stay with the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. until I give you the que to go in. Numbuh 14000, you're coming with me. We'll enter the mansion and distract Father, while the rest of you compromise the cake" The team nodded and ran off. Numbuh One and Numbuh 14000 entered the mansion, **

"**Father doesn't take much interest in their birthday parties. He'll be in his study, smoking his pipe. Although considering he thinks I'm dead he may be sulking in my room, but I can't be sure" Numbuh 14000 said, a little guilty she had caused her father so much pain.**

**Numbuh one nodded, "Where should we check first?" he asked.**

"**We should probably split up. Father just installed a new security system; it won't be long before the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. sets it off. The sooner we find Father, the smoother this operation will go" **

"**No"**

"**What?"**

"**I'm not losing you again. If Father is in the place you look, he'll take you back and this time I might not be able to save you." He shuddered at the thought, "I'm not taking any risks" **

"**Do you want the rest of the team to get deligtfultized or me? I think losing one person is better than losing more than half of the team." She asked. Nigel thought for a second, "NIGEL!" she shouted, "I've only been on the team for a month. The rest of the team trusts you to do everything in your power to protect them"**

**Nigel sighed, "I don't want to lose you. Not again," **

**Keena stopped running and hugged him, **

"**You won't. If I find him before you do, I'll contact you before I do anything. Alright?" she said, smiling up at him. **

**He nodded, "Stay safe"**

"**You too" and they split up.**

**Numbuh 14000 ran to her room. Halfway down she took her shoes off so that they wouldn't make a racket against the creaky wood of her bedroom. She crept down the stairs and opened the door a crack. RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG! Her room alarm went off and in a second she was stuck in her own net, **

"**Crap!" She cursed, waiting for someone to come get her. The alarm wasn't connected to the rest of the house so the team would be safe. The only receptor in the house was in Father's study. If Numbuh One was there and so was Father, he would be captured on Father's way down. Numbuh 14000 grimaced at the thought of it. She would do anything to keep Nigel safe. Someone opened the door, "Keena? Oh my god! Your okay!" Father cut her down, and brought her into a tight embrace, "I thought you were dead. What did those rotten Kids Next Door do to you?" he asked.**

"**We're not rotten!" She shouted, then clamped her hand over her mouth, "Oops"**

"**YOUR ONE OF THEM!!" he boomed, fire engulfing him. **

**Keena stumbled back, falling on the stairs behind her, "Yes dad! I have been for a month now! And there's nothing you can do about it!" she turned to walk back up the stairs, but Father grabbed her, **

"**Your not going anywhere young lady!"**

"**Let go!"**

"**Never again."**

**Numbuh One entered the study, "Damn! He's not here!" he glanced at the map of the house on the computer screen. Keena's room flashed red, "NO!" he ran out of the room, dashing down the stairs, "Numbuh-14000, come in. Abort mission! Abort mission! Do you copy?!" he yelled into his communicator. No response came, "Numbuh-14000! Do you copy?!" he asked again, still running. Again nothing, "Keena, please! Are y-you alright!?" he stuttered.**

"**She's fine Numbuh One" Father called back, "Just spending some time with her old man"**

**Numbuh One was now running down the stairs to her room. He pushed the door open. Father had his hand wound around Keena's wrists, keeping her from running away. Nigel narrowed his eyes, **

"**Let her go" he growled. Keena struggled against Father, but he was too strong. She yelped when Father dug his nails into her wrists.**

"**Nigel run!" She shouted. Nigel didn't move, he stood there glaring at Father. Father smirked, "He can't. He refuses to leave you"**

"**Nigel forget about me! Save the team!" Keena shouted at him. Nigel shook his head,**

"**They'll be fine. They've taken your siblings down before, they can do it again"**

"**But not without you! Your what holds everyone together." She argued. Nigel still didn't move. He took a step towards Father and Keena; his right hand wrapped around a mustard gun.**

"**Let her go," Nigel said, aiming the gun at Father's forehead, "Or I'll shoot." He said, his face stern, trying to hide the fact that the gun wasn't loaded. Father's smirk faded away but he didn't let go of Keena,**

"**Go ahead. Shoot your girlfriend's father. Why should I care?" he asked, and his smirk returned. Keena took the opportunity to free her self. She twisted her wrists and jumped into the air, flipping over and kicking Father in the face. He stumbled backwards, letting go off Keena. She ran forward and wrapped her arms around Nigel, "You should have ran. Why didn't you?" she asked, looking up at him.**

"**I'll tell you later." He said, and pulled her up the stairs. He then wrapped his arms around her waist, "Hold on" he said, and started his jetpack, flying out of the mansion.**

This wasn't all that important to the story but I didn't know how to continue it. Let me know if you think I should delete this and end it or if I should continue.


End file.
